Chocolate Adonis meets Pretty Boy
by XxZessxX
Summary: Eine einfache Drabble bzw Oneshot Sammlung mit Derek und Spencer als Pairing. Slash Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid.
1. Loose Yourself

**Hier werde ich immer Mal wieder etwas reinstellen, wenn mir was kleines oder auch größeres zu den Beiden einfällt. Die Kapitel stehen nicht im Zusammenhang und falls doch, sage ich euch bescheid.**

**Disclaimer: ****Die Charas gehören nicht mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur zum Spaß aus**

* * *

Loose Yourself

Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?*

Er stand da. Die Waffe erhoben und zielte. Sein Finger zuckte. Wie gerne würde er abdrücken, aber etwas hinderte ihn daran. Dieses Schwein von einem Mann. Dieser Mann der ihm seine Kindheit versaut hatte. Der ihm so etwas Schreckliches angetan hatte. So lange. Derek war wütend, und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Jetzt hatte er die Möglichkeit den Bastard zu erschießen und allem ein Ende zu setzten. Er war noch entschieden gewesen, als er sich aus dem Hotel geschlichen hatte. Mit schwitzenden Händen war er zum Community Center gegangen um dem Mann der Gerechtigkeit zuzuführen. Jetzt konnte er nicht. Warum? Fuck! Der Bastard hatte es verdient. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich wurde es schwerer. Der Mistkerl der ihn die Unschuld genommen hatte und sonst den Gutmenschen mimte.  
Da waren plötzlich Schritte und eine blasse Hand auf der Waffe, die Hand drückte sie runter. Diese Hand hätte er überall erkannt. Sein Anker.  
„Er ist es nicht wert, Derek."  
„Er hat mir meine Kindheit genommen, Spence. Er hat es verdient."  
„Ja aber nicht so. Er kommt ins Gefängnis. Nicht du. Du kannst mich nicht allein lassen aber ihn. Nimm die Waffe runter."  
Er senkte die Waffe wirklich. Und zog den Jüngeren in seine Arme. Wie ein ertrinkender klammerte er sich daran. Sein Pretty Boy.

* * *

*Das Lied ist _Loose Yourself - Eminem_.


	2. Keine Medizin

Hey hier ist ein neuer Oneshot. Danke an die zwei die wirklich das hier zu lesen scheinen^^ Ich freue mich wirklich darüber.

Lest selbst was passiert wenn Derek sich mit ein paar Sanitätern anlegt die Spencer Narkotika geben wollen.

Viel Spaß.

* * *

**Keine Medizin**

„Hey, was soll das werden?", fragte ein etwas angeschlagener Derek Morgan, als er auf die Sanitäter zu gehumpelt kam. Da er gerade selber von einem anderen Sanitäter versorgt wurde, war dieser nicht sonderlich erfreut, dass sein Patient einfach weglief. Aber das war Morgan im Moment ziemlich egal.

Sie hatten einen Unsub festgenommen und die Situation war etwas eskaliert.

Zum Glück ging es allen den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ein paar Kratzer und blaue Flecke, aber nichts Ernstes. Morgan selbst hatte einen Streifschuss abbekommen, am Oberschenkel. Das sah schlimmer aus, als es eigentlich war. Ok, zugegebener Maßen, es tat verdammt weh, aber selbst wenn ihm der Unsub das Bein abgeschnitten hätte, wäre er jetzt aufgestanden. Oder zumindest irgendwie anders zu Reid gekommen.

Das jüngste Teammitglied lag bewusstlos auf einer Bahre. Spencer war leider nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen wie der Rest. Eine Platzwunde am Kopf und leider einige leichte Stichwunden. Aber auch hier nichts Lebensbedrohliches.  
Zumindest nicht für Reid. Der Unsub allerdings war da eine andere Geschichte. Derek war es egal gewesen, als der Unsub ihn angeschossen hatte. Aber als er sich Reid geschnappt hatte und ihn auch noch verletzte, das hatte Morgan sich mit aller Kraft zusammen reißen müssen um nicht zu schießen.

Die Sanitäter stoppten mit der Bahre als er auf sie zukam.  
„Sie sollten nicht laufen. Seien sie unbesorgt um ihren Kollegen, er wird wieder", wollte einer den Agent beruhigen aber das klappte absolut nicht.  
„Sie werden ihm kein Morphium geben", sagte Derek tot ernst. Und fing sich einen verwirrten Blick ein.

„Ein einfaches Schmerzmittel, Sir. Bei seinen Verletzungen ist das üblich", stellte der andere ruhig klar.

„Nein", wiederholte Morgan seine Kernaussage, „ich bin sein Mann und ich habe das Recht über medizinische Angelegenheiten zu entscheiden, wenn er nicht in der Lage dazu ist und ich sage ihnen: Mein Mann bekommt keinen einzigen Tropfen Morphium", mit einem bösen Blick beendete er seine Aussage.

Die Gesichter der beiden Sanitäter zeigten die verschiedensten Emotionen. Von Verwirrung über Überraschung bis hin zu Skepsis ging die Palette.  
„Sie sind der Ehepartner des Patienten?", fragte einer nach, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Ich bin Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan-Reid und das ist mein Ehemann Supervisory Special Agent Doktor Spencer Morgan-Reid. Damit habe ich die Bevollmächtigung zu entscheiden und sie nehmen dieses verdammte Morphium jetzt weg", herrschte Derek die Männer an und riss ihnen den Beutel mit dem Narkotikum aus der Hand. Immer noch wütend schmiss er den Beutel hinter sich auf den Boden. Nicht fest genug um ihn kaputt zu machen, vielleicht wurde er ja noch bei jemand anderem gebraucht, aber fest genug um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen.  
Jetzt wurden die Zwei scheinbar etwas sauer.

„Agent, seien sie vernünftig. Wenn er wirklich ihr Mann ist, dann sollte ihnen doch wohl daran etwas liegen, dass er nicht leidet. Ihm wurden multiple Stichwunden zugefügt un-„  
„Danke, ich war dabei, als es passiert ist und zweifeln sie ja nicht, an der Echtheit meiner Ehe", eine drohender Ton entkam der Kehle des dunklen Agents als er sein Gegenüber unterbrach.  
„Seine Schmerzen sind wirklich groß, es wäre Folter ihm nichts zu geben", jetzt erhob auch einer der Sanitäter seine Stimme.  
„Glauben sie das weiß ich nicht?!", schrie Morgan, sie zogen einige Blick auf sich, aber das war ihm egal. Hier ging es um Spencer und der war bei weitem wichtiger als das, was ein paar Idioten, bei denen es nicht mehr zu einem vernünftigen Medizinstudium gereicht hatte, dachten. Sein Team behielt ihm im Auge, sie wussten doch genau, wie beschützerisch Derek war, besonders bei Spencer und sie wussten ja auch warum Derek so vehement auf die Narkotika verzichten wollte.

Was glaubte dieser Kerl eigentlich? Das es ihm Spaß machte Spencer leiden zu sehen? Mit diesen Schmerzen obwohl eine einfache Nadel alles besser machen könnte?  
Gott, das war verdammt schwer. Ein bisschen Klar Flüssigkeit und er müsste seinen Pretty Boy nicht mit solchen Schmerzen sehen, aber das würde nicht passieren.

Spencer und er hatten darüber gesprochen. Sein Mann hatte wirklich Angst wenn es um Narkotika ging. Es nahm nicht mal eine Kopfschmerztablette, es sei denn Morgan redete ewig auf ihn ein. Reid machte sich Sorgen, dass er einen Rückfall haben könnte. Das wollte er nicht zulassen.

„Ich weiß verdammt gut wie sehr er leidet und trotzdem will ich nicht, das er Narkotika bekommt. Wenn er könnte, würde er genauso entscheiden und sie werden das verdammt nochmal respektieren oder", weiter kam er nicht, denn Rossi packte ihn an der Schulter.

Der ältere Agent musste jetzt einfach dazwischen gehen. Selbst wenn die Sanitäter es gewohnt waren mit schwierigen Leuten umzugehen, so war ein verletzter FBI-Agent der hauptberuflich dem schlimmsten menschlichen Abschaum das Fürchten lehrte und selbst angeschossen noch seinen Partner beschützte, nicht gerade alltäglich. Das war wie einen Löwen mit einem Stock piecksen, da konnte nichts Gutes bei heraus kommen.

„Morgan, lass gut sein. Lass endlich dein Bein versorgen, ich kümmere mich schon hier drum", versicherte der ältere Agent, schob Morgan weg und drehte sich dann zu den beiden Sanitätern um die immer noch, wie erschlagen da standen.  
„Agent Reid wird keine Schmerzmittel bekommen, die stärker als einfache Paracetamol sind. Solange bis er wieder wach ist und selbst entscheiden kann", entschied Rossi und ließ die verdutzten Männer stehen.


	3. Sackgasse

Ich habe vor einiger Zeit einen Dojinshi gelesen und das ist mir eingefallen. Ich werde gar nicht viel dazu sagen sonder es einfach auf euch wirken lassen.  
Das Lied ist _Second Chance - Shinedown_ ich habe erst hinterher gemerkt wie gut diese Lyrics zu dem Text passen.

**Warnung:** Es ist ziemlich traurig und düster geworden, nur so als kleiner Hinweis.

Ich verspreche, dass das nächste Kapitel dafür umso fröhlicher wird.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Sackgasse**

_My eyes are open wide  
By the way, I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out today  
I've done the best I can_

Es war soweit.  
Jetzt in diesem Moment.  
Der letzte überhaupt.  
Sein letzter Moment. Ihr letzter Moment.

Er hatte schon so lange darüber nachgedacht es zu tun. Am Anfang war es nur eine Spinnerei gewesen, eine Zuflucht in Gedanken wenn mal wieder alles zu schrecklich wurde. Wenn sein Vater wieder zu laut schrie, zu enttäuscht von ihm war, ihn zu abnormal fand. Wenn seine Mum wieder zu irrational wurde, den Bezug zur Wirklichkeit zu sehr verlor. Wenn seine Eltern zu sehr stritten, wenn sie ihn zu sehr ignorierten. Wenn seine Mitschüler ihn zu sehr verprügelten, zu sehr ihn anfeindeten, ihn wieder zu sehr zusammen stauchten mit ihren Worten und Blicken und wenn er sich wieder viel zu klein vorkam.  
Oh, er war so winzig. So klitzeklein.

Keiner Beachtung wert, warum auch. Er war ein Freak. Ein Freak aller erster Güte. In einfach allem, in nichts war er normal, nicht eine einzige Sache war an ihm normal.  
Er war zu klein, zu dünn und schmächtig, war zu intelligent für selbst Erwachsene, war zu eifrig und wissbegierig, zu introvertiert für Freunde, war… einfach zu sehr… zu sehr er.

In solchen Momenten flüchtete er sich in diese Fantasie, diese heile Welt die gerade wahr wurde. Es war sein Refugium. Nein… ihr, ihr Refugium. Nur ihres allein, in ihren Köpfen. In ihren Händen.  
Nur der andere schaffte es, dass er sich nicht ganz so freakisch fühlte, nicht ganz so unnormal, nicht ganz so klitzeklein und vor allem nicht ganz so ungeliebt.  
Die starken Arme die ihn erdeten, die ihn umklammerten und zusammenhielten. Er war sich sicher, ohne sie würde er in tausend Teile zerspringen. Klitzekleine Teile.

Die warmen Augen die ihn bestrahlten, die ihm Licht schenkten. Er war sich sicher, ohne sie würde er sich im Dunklen verirren. Heillos verirren.  
Die nassen Tränen die ihn wuschen, die ihn rein machten und schwimmen ließen. Er war sich sicher, ohne sie würde er in seinem Dreck ersticken. So viel Dreck.

Ihre Seelen, beide kaputt, zersplittert und gerissen. Die Ecken geknickt und drauf getreten, weggeworfen und nicht einmal den Mülleimer getroffen. Liegengelassen, damit die Tiere damit spielen konnte, sich noch den letzten Rest holen konnten. Aasgeier, Ratten und Maden. Alle um sie herum.

Doch das schöne Wesen hier vor ihm, das Wesen, das ihn schön machte. Es war kaputt wie er, aber zwei kaputte Teile konnte man wieder zusammenflicken zu einem Ganzen. Mit Klebeband, Nadeln und Küssen zusammenhalten. Gerade so. Gerade so, dass es nicht beim nächsten Windhauch auseinander bricht.

Nur zusammen standen sie. Wie Papier, das stand auch nur geknickt und gefaltet und ineinander verschoben. Seelenorigami.  
Jetzt dieses Wesen, dieser Jungen vor ihm. Seine Arme um ihn, seine Augen auf ihm und seine Tränen mit ihm.  
Ihre Arme umeinander. Ihre Augen aufeinander, ineinander. Ihre gemeinsamen Tränen.

„Schließ die Augen", wird er gebeten als sich eine warme Stirn gegen die seine legt, doch nein.  
„In meinem letzten Moment will ich dich sehen" ohne ihn kann er nicht gehen. Was würde er ohne ihn machen? Nur zusammen war das alles von Bedeutung.

Sanfte Lippen auf einander, umeinander, ineinander. Verzweifelt hoffnungsvolle Umarmungen.

Der letzte Blick: Er…  
Der letzte Geruch: Er…  
Der letzte Geschmack: Er…  
Das letzte Wort: Voll Liebe  
Der letzte Herzschlag: Für ihn…  
Der letzte Atemzug: Mit ihm…  
Das letzte Gefühl: Er…  
… „BANG!"


End file.
